Episode 4 - Challenge of the Sea Digimon! Transcript
(The episode begins of where we last left the Pokemon and Digimon as they talked to each other while taking a break on the path to Fire Island) Agumon: So you Pokemon live in your own world. And you've played together before those things called the Digivice came to you. And that's why you guys ended up here in our Digital World. But we still don't know what Pokemon Trainners you guys are talking about. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Pika-chu. Charmander: Charmander char char charmander. Squirtle: Squirlte squirtle squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Bulbasaur bulba. Torchic: Torchic chic chic chic. Tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Mudkip mudkip. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor. Cor cor corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Munch munch munch. Poliwag: Poliwag. Poli poli poli. Poli-wag! Chikorita: Chika chika chika chika chika. Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Quil quil quil Cynda. Cyndaquil. Totodile: Toto dile dile dile dile dile. Totodile. Marill: Marill. Marill Marill rill. Venonet: Veno-net veno-net. Gabumon: We still can't understand you by saying your names. Geodude: Geodude. Geo. Vulpix: Vul. Vulpix. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Biyomon: Hey that does make a lot of sense once you get to understand them. Pikachu: Pika pika! Tentomon: Pokemon never give up too when you're with other humans? Palmon: Easy. We've got it. Pikachu: Pika pika. Charmander: Char-man-der! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Togepi: Toge toge toge! Gomamon: They are others humans are they? Pikachu: Chu. Pika! Patamon: What's the idea of going to Fire Island you asked? Let's see. Hey I know the answer. It was the work of arch enemy Devimon who seperated the whole Fire Island in the whole mountain! Pikachu: (Happily) Pi-Kaaaah-Chu!! Patamon: I defeat that guy just by digivoving into Angemon! All the small Pokemon: (Agreed with a cheer) Patamon: Then the islands come back together and everything's back to normal! All the small Pokemon: (Agreed and cheered happily by jumping out and shouting out their names) Gabumon: Boy, Patamon you sure are really smart. Patamon: If only T.K. would know that answer. Meowth: Dat doesn't seem to make sense. (All the small Pokemon looked at Meowth of what he said) Every time we've come to the Digital World. The twerps Pokemon use their Digivices to call upon the attack called Surf some water Pokemon used. But who would do such a thing like that to send us all here? Wobbuffet: Wobba wobbaffet. Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chimmmmmme. Agumon: Oh that was us. We've send you here ever since we're baby Digimon. Anyways now that you Pokemon are here, We need your help of defeating more evil Digimon and meeting some new friends. Biyomon: So what do you say we continue on our journey and find you Pokemon a way back home to your own world filled with Pokemon Trainners who are humans. Pikachu: Pi!! Pika-chu!! (Theme song of Pokemon and Digimon began) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title screen which is episode 4) Agumon: (Off screen) "Episode 4 - Challenge of the Sea Digimon!" Narrator: As our heroes' Pokemon continue on their Digimon Journey to Fire Island it appears that they are on the place called a hot desert with no water and no shade at all. Little did they know it was very hot during the summer time. Meowth: Phew. I can't go on. I'm frying here. Palmon: The sun is making us so hot and my roots are drying up. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Togepi: Piiii Toge Toge Piiiii. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Agumon: I know. It's really hot outside today huh? Gomamon: If only we find some water near by around here. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Bulba. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Quil Cyndaquil. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Charmander: Char. Charmander. Treecko: Treeeeckkko. Corphish: Cor cor corphish phish phish phish corphish. Charmander: Charmander? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Mud mud mudkip. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic tor. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Tentomon: Correction. The Pokemon are saying that there must be water around here somewhere in the beach near by. Agumon: Then we'll just have to find the beach with a lot of ocean filled with water. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Poliwag: Poli. Munchlax: Munchlax! Marill: Marill mari. Venonet: Veno-net. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Biyomon: Where can we find the beach? Patamon: I think there's a sign near by. (All the small Pokemon and the Seven Rookie Digimon saw the sign which it says the beach pointing this way) Palmon: Look here. It says... "The Beach is pointing this way!" That's where we've got to go! Gomamon: What are we waiting for? Let's go! (All the small Pokemon except for Meowth cheer as they shouted out they're names happily) Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Woobb-ba-ffet!! Gabumon: Come on! We have to be quick to get there! (The seven rookie Digimon and all the small Pokemon ran toward this way toward the beach of what the sign said as they headed near the ocean on the path. But then some Digimon emerges from the shadows as evil show his face. It was Devimon) Devimon: (Laughs evily) Pokemon and Digimon working together? What a joke! There's no way they'll stop me this time not without the Digidestined. It's time like this I call upon them by turning all the Digimon into bad with my Touch of Evil! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where we cut to the small Pokemon and the Seven Rookie Digimon who are at the beach near the ocean) Gabumon: I can see the water straight ahead near the ocean. Tentomon: Let's go in the water and cool off. Gomamon: Time for us Pokemon and Digimon to cool off! Patamon: Race you to the water! (All the small Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon race into the water near the ocean) Last one in is a rotten egg! (They all jumped in except for Meowth and Gabumon as they splash around a lot) Meowth: I don't like water. Especially getting my fur all wet! Gabumon: Normally I agree with you, Meowth. This may sting a little. (He and Meowth jumped into the water near the ocean along with the rest of the Pokemon and Digimon) Agumon: Nothing like having a swimming contest against the Pokemon and us Digimon. Biyomon: Yeah. We should make this one a race. Palmon: Alright! Ready? Gomamon: Set? Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon: GO!!! (They all swim together even all the small Pokemon) All small Pokemon: (Shouted out their names excitedly as they swim faster) Patamon: Let's swim faster too! (The seven Rookie Digimon swam faster catching up to the small Pokemon. Suddenly something comes out of the water. Seadramon and Shellmon appeared right infront of their eyes roaring like crazy) Meowth: Ooh. What's that!? Wobbuffet: Wobba? Mime Jr.: Mime? Chimecho: Chime!!! Tentomon: Oh no! Seadramon and Shellmon! All small Pokemon: (Screamed and shouted out their names) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They all turn back to where they swam from by getting out of the water as Seadramon and Shellmon chase them even seven Rookie Digimon) DemiDevimon: (Files over to the beach to where the small Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon are) All the Pokemon and Digimon need my help! I'm coming guys! (Files over there to save them as all the small Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon got out of the water and the ocean) Gabumon: I knew I've should've got my fur wet! Meowth: Me too! (Then Shellmon got out of the water as Seadramon stay in the water near the ocean) Pikachu: Pika Pi! (He gets out his Digivice and scans out Seadramon and Shellmon) Digivice: "Seadramon" The Sea Monster Digimon. Get it angry and he'll warn you about coming into the water. His special attack is "Dragon Rage". "Shellmon" the giant shell monster Digimon. It shoots out water from it's head against small Pokemon and small Digimon. His Vine Whip abillity may grab other oppoinents. Meowth: Those big Digimon are really scary looking! Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime! Chimecho: Chime! Meowth: Pikachu! You and the other Pokemon battle these guys! Pikachu: Pika!!! (All the small Pokemon charges right infront of Seadramon and Shellmon) Seadramon and Shellmon: (Roars) Pikachu: Pika. Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaaa-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Seadramon) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on Shellmon's head) Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Marill, Psyduck and Poliwag: (Used Water Gun on Shellmon's Shell) Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Treecko: (Used Solarbeam on Seadramon) Meowth: It shouldn't have work on those two. Seadramon and Shellmon: (Roars) DemiDevimon: Hey! They're saying they're translation. Agumon: What are they saying exactly? Meowth: They're saying "So you like to play games huh, Pokemon?" I've got a bad feeling about this, Digimon. Patamon: Watch out! (Seadramon grabs Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr and Chimecho with his tail. And Shellmon grabbed Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Geodude, Vulpix, Psyduck, Venonet, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Togepi, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Lotad, Munchlax, Skitty and Corphish as they scream and shouted out their names) Biyomon: They've got them! Palmon: They should've warn Seadramon about swimming near his ocean. Patamon: Face it, guys. Now they're really in trouble. Looks like it up to us Digimon to help save the Pokemon from those two. Meowth: Digimon Help!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTH!!! Agumon: You've got it! (He and the seven rookie Digimon charge infront of Seadramon and Shellmon as the six Digivices started to glow except for one Digivice) Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere we cut to Agumon Digivoving) Agumon: Agumon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Greymon) Greymon: Greymon! (We cut to Biyomon Digivoving) Biyomon: Biyomon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Birdramon) Birdramon: Birdramon! (We cut to Gabumon Digivoving) Gabumon: Gabumon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Garurumon) Garurumon: Garurumon! (We cut to Tentomon Digivoving) Tentomon: Tentomon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Kabuterimon) Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (We cut to Palmon Digivoving) Palmon: Palmon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Togemon) Togemon: Togemon! (We cut to Gomamon Digivoving) Gomamon: Gomamon. Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (Then we cut back to the six champion Digimon rescuing all the small Pokemon from Shellmon) All small Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Hits the ground) Shellmon: (Roars) Meowth: A little help here! Somebody come and save meeeeeeeeeowth!!! Seadramon: (Roars. Just then a flying type Pokemon Pidgeotto appears in the Digital World and used Aerial Ace by cutting Seadramon's tail and Saved Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho from danger) Pidgeotto: Pidegoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Meowth: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pikachu: (To Greymon) Pika pika!! Pika pika pika!!! Greymon: You've got it! (He, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Togemon headed toward Shellmon to battle him) Pikachu: (To Garurumon) Pika pika pika!! Pika-chu Pika!!! Garurumon: You heard Pikachu, Ikkakumon let's save Meowth! Ikkakumon: Hang on, Meowth! Help is on the way! (He and Garurumon went into the water in the ocean and Garurumon saved Meowth's life from hitting the water and Ikkakumon saved Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho's life from hitting the water) Shellmon: (Charges toward the four champion Digimon until...) Greymon: Nova Blast!!! (Echoes as he uses Nova Blast on Shellmon) Seadramon: (Used Dragon Rage until...) Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!! Haaaaaaaaaah!!! (Echoes as he uses Howling Blaster on Seadramon's mouth) Birdramon: Meteor Wing!!! (Echoes as she uses Meteor Wing on Shellmon) Kabuterimon: Electrio Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Electrio Shocker on Shellmon's Face) Togemon: Neddle Spray!!! (Echoes as she uses Needle Spray with a spin against Shellmon's Arms) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!!! (Echoes as he uses Harpoon Torpedo on Seadramon's chest) Patamon: Take this Shellmon!! (He uses a new move called Air Slash) Huh? Hey! I'm doing Air Slash! (All four attacks come together as it hit Shellmon making him fly up into the sky blasting him off again. and all two attacks come together by hitting Seadramon as he faded into the water never to be seen again. Then Garurumon and Ikkakumon got out of the water along with Meowth, Woobuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho by going back to the four champion digimon and Patamon on land and all six champion digimon de-digivovled back to Rookies again) All small Pokemon: (Cheer and shouted out their names happily and excedily) DemiDevimon: I can't believe it what I'm seeing here! You saved the Pokemon once again! Why can't I help using my attack? Biyomon: Because, DemiDevimon your attack move is only Demidart. Palmon: By the way, Patamon what was that other move you just used? Patamon: Air Slash! I taught that from flying type Pokemon too. Gabumon: I wonder if the Pokemon can teach us how to use those moves instead of Digivoving. Agumon: Never can get those moves every day. Meowth: Hey. Where'd Pidgeotto go? We wanted to thank him for saving our lives from Seadramon. Gomamon: Who's Pidgeotto? (Then Pidgeotto came toward the small Pokemon and decided to join them) Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Pika-chu. Charmander: Char. Charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulba. Psyduck: Psyduck! Poliwag: Poli. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaah. Venonet: Veno-net. Tentomon: What are they saying now? Meowth: They're saying they wanted to thank Pidgeotto for saving their lives from those two monsters with his Aerial Ace move he's got. But now that he can learn Aerial Ace. Flying type Pokemon can get stronger and stronger as they level up to a higher level. Patamon: That make sense to me. Biyomon and Palmon: Yeah us too. Tentomon: Me three. Gomamon: Hey make that four! Agumon: Well then now that that's settled let's continue on moving forward to Fire Island. Everybody ready? Here we go! Everybody: DIGIMON!!! Narrator: With Seadramon and Shellmon gone for now, Our heroes' Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon kept on moving forward to Fire Island as their journey continues to defeat the evil Devimon once again. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts